The present invention relates to a non-slip paper-made container. The paper-made container is made from a paper board having an adequate thickness and cut into a predetermined pattern and embossed with folding lines. The folding lines define a bottom section and several wall sections projecting outward from the edges of the bottom section, whereby the paper board can be folded about the folding lines and heat-sealed to form a paper-made container which has hollow walls and a non-slip bottom.
Presently commercially available dishes or plates for containing foods mainly include conventional porcelain and paper or polymer made containers, wherein the polymer-made containers are integrally formed from foam material to have a flat rectangular or circular configuration. Such containers have a recessed bottom section for containing foods and can be used in combination with a food wrap to keep the foods fresh. However, such containers are not subject to natural decomposition after they are used and discarded, and therefore, will cause serious pollution of and detriment to the whole ecological environment that will cost the entire society higher price to protect the environment.
The paper-made container is manufactured from a paper board cut to a predetermined pattern and embossed with a plurality of folding lines which define a bottom section and several wall sections, whereby the paper board can be folded about the folding lines and heat-sealed to form a solid container with a basin-like bottom. At present, due to the limited cutting and folding techniques, such paper container is one-layer structure with undesirable thickness. Therefore, the overall structural strength of such paper container is not enough and the container is liable to break down and be damaged when it is used to contain relatively heavy foods and thus causes troubles in use. Moreover, either the polymer-made or paper-made container has a smooth bottom and therefore, in case of careless collision or movement, the container is liable to slide down to the floor and cause the foods therein to be spilled. As a result, even though the paper-made food container is subject to natural decomposition, it still has undesirable shortcomings. Therefore, an improved paper-made food container is still required.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a paper-made container which has secured structure and can be conveniently used.